unfinished stuff
by angelrose78
Summary: sometimes things left unfinished have away of working out to the surprise of other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom: DWP

Rating: R

* * *

><p>chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>The beginning of it all<p>

* * *

><p>" after leaving Miranda in Paris three years ago I have to coming back to New York. I should have just stayed in the castle locked the doors and said ."no."but I have to make an appearance and of all the places in New York city at a Runway benefit at the met . lord knows , I have tried to stay as far from New York as I could get. even though I am a queen .I still know ,no one gets away from Miranda priestly the Queen of fashion.<p>

but I did .

my grandmother decided it was time for me to take the crown . she felt it was time for someone younger to run the country .as I am the sole . my mother has refused the crown . so I didn't have a choice .but I still have a fear that she going to get me .when I think back Miranda was a force nature and still is from what I have read in the papers, but I don't know why I am so worried .it not like she even noticed I was gone. I was just the fat second assistant with no fashion sense."she wouldn't have missed me.

the only person that any idea that I had fallen for Miranda and had fallen hard was my mother.

My mother was the one who talked me into trying to and getting the job at runway to try and gain some fashion sense. well it worked .but in the end I came away from runway with heartache.I wanted the one person who I couldn't have. so here I am on my way to the benefit. my mother and grandmother are both already there . lord I hope I am early I want to be arrive before Miranda so I can try and stay away from I know before the night is out I will have to face the devil.

Queen or not she still scares me .

* * *

><p>In to the fire<p>

* * *

><p>The black Mercedes with the royal flags of RavenHurst manor with the cerulean blue flags blowing in the wind. The Mercedes pulled up in front of the met. the door was opened . the flash from the camera's was blinding but the royal guards men held out his hand to help Queen Andrea out of the stood and looked around remembering the last time she was here so long ago. her white gown trimmed in gold was set off by the yellow diamond that set just above her breast with a red Ruby's on each side of it. she walked up the stairs and turned so they could take her picture.<p>

at first Andrea had hated the picture's that were taken. but after three years she had gotten use to it. but most of her pictures had never show up in the American papers .she wasn't news so there wasn't any cause for her to have shown up on page doors were opened and she walked in and stood in front of a mirror to check her hair and makeup one last time. she straightened her crown. she turned and walked up to the top of the sound of the horns to let everyone know that the queen had arrived. Andrea stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the people below her. the hair on the back of her neck stood on end .

Andréa turned and looked to the left at the bottom of the steps .she could see the blue eyes that have haunted her dreams for the last three years looking back up at took a deep breath and started down the could see her mother and grandmother waiting at the bottom.

Andy had learned to use the same fake smile that she had seen Miranda use when she had to go one of these benefit's or when she had to meet with hated to admit it, but they were a like in more ways than scanned the room and her eyes landed on Emily .

Emily was still at runway. she had sent her the clothes she had gotten while she was in Paris. she had wanted to tell them all why she was leaving , but she hadn't the time. there were so many things that caused her to have to leave early. she had wanted to stay her full year.

she had cried every time she saw a picture of Miranda or anything that had to do with runway.

she had learned that Nigel had taken over men's runway six month after Paris.

Andy smiled when she thought back. Miranda had paid him smiled as she reached the bottom step. her mother and grandmother stood on either side of royal page stood in front of them.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>"Lady's and gentleman it is my pleasure to introduce Her Royal Highness Queen Elizabeth Cathleen Andrea Sachs-Bridge-Hurst-Clarke."<p>

the royal page stopped and turned toward the Grand duchess.

" the Queen mother Grand Duchess Isabella Elizabeth Cathleen Sachs- Bridge- Hurst- of south Ravenhurst."

the page bowed and turned toward the Duchess.

"Her daughter , Duchess Alexandra Cathleen Isabella Sachs-Bridge-Hurst -Clarke of south Raven Hurst."

The page turned and escorted them to their thrones .the room went silent as they made their way to the three thrones that where in the middle of the they sat down the music picked up and Andy looked around. her eyes finding the group of people that she spent almost a year of her life with . they were looking at her as if she were a ghost .

she could see so many emotions going across their her eyes locked with pair of blue had missed them could see hurt anger and joy in those blue eyes.

she watched as Miranda turned back to the group.

she sighed .

well it was going to be a long night after all.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda was standing at the bottom of the stairs. where she normally held court during one of these benefit's. she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end there was only one person who had ever done that to her. "Andréa."<p>

but that couldn't be right . it had been three very long years and she hadn't heard anything from the girl it was like she had never existed. she turned and looked up toward the top of the stairs when the horns sounded. Miranda turned and looked up to see Andréa standing at the top of the stairs .

Andréa was beautiful it took her breath away. she looked in to Andréa eyes.

she followed her all the way down to the bottom of the steps. too say it was a shock to find out she was a queen was an understatement .she watched her walk over to the three thrones. she hide the smile on her lips.

she was glad for once that Irv had forced her to come to one of these things , and that they were doing a photo shoot and a layout of Andrea and her grandmother and mother .

she was going to enjoy this.

but first she wanted answers as to why Andréa left Her in Paris. Andrea leaving had hurt more then the divorce . she had tried to find her. no one knew that she had feeling for Andrea.

Nigel had suspected something but had never said anything , she was grateful for that.

they had only known that she was alive after Emily received the cloths that Andréa had gotten in Paris . but other then that it was as if she was a ghost . Miranda smiled and turned back to her group with a very rare smile on her face.

Nigel looked at his Friend and smiled he hadn't seen her look this happy in almost three years. since before six left. he turned and looked at Queen Andrea. she had her eyes on his ex boss .

so he thought they both like each other.

"hmm this was going to be good. "

Nigel smiled and thought. "the Queen of fashion has a real Queen in love with her."

Nigel had know when Andy was at runway that she was in love with Miranda. but he hadn't realized that Miranda had feelings for her until after they had come home from Paris. most thought it was the divorce. but he had known her for twenty years .he had known better.

Nigel looked at Miranda.

" my doesn't our six look good it has been a few years, but I must say royalty looks good on her."

Miranda turned and look at Andrea.

"yes it does. but Nigel Andréa is a four."

Nigel smiled .

" hmm true but she will always be a six to me."

Miranda looked at him and laughed.

he smiled Miranda was in a good mood.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Andy sat and watched Miranda move around the room with her Emily's. she smiled and remembered the night she had to lean in to tell Miranda the name that Emily had forgot.<p>

It was still strange they had both moved so close it caught them both off guard.

she turned to see Nigel and Emily making there way over to her. she smiled to think Emily bowing to her this should be fun.

Nigel and Emily stop unsure of what they should do bow or curtsy.

Andy stood and walked down to her friends.

she smiled .

" Hello Nigel it good to see you again ."

Nigel smirked.

" I must say Andrea royalty suits you."

Andy laughed .

" thank you Nigel. I heard you are the editor in chief of men's runway."

Nigel smiled.

"you heard right. well lets see it been almost three years now."

"has it been that long? "

Andy ask. she knew it had but she just had to say it .

Emily looked her up and down .

" I see you still remember something from your time at runway . at least you remembered how to dress ."

Andy smiled and shook her head .

" Hi Em it good to see you too . how have you been Emily ? "

Emily smirked and said.

" wonderful I have been working in the beauty department now for two years."

"good for you Em."

Nigel looked over and saw Miranda watching them .

" so Andrea what have you been up to the last few years ?"

Andy looked over toward Miranda .

" well I have been getting my country sorted out you know creating world peace and all."

Nigel smiled .

" I see . my you have been busy then."

" yes I have been. you and Emily will have to come buy the embassy to see me while I am in town. we can have drinks and talk. "

Nigel smiled .

" sounds like a plan . I will have my assistant set it up work with you your schedule."

Miranda walked over toward Andrea .Miranda knew everyone was watching her walk toward the queen. she stood behind Andrea and cleared her throat .Andy turned and looked at Miranda. Andy was speechless. after three years to have Miranda in front of her it was almost like a dream.

Miranda smiled.

" Hello your grace it good to see you again it been too long."

Andy finally stirred out of her stupor.

"yes it has . It wonderful to see you again as well Miranda."

Andy leaned in and air kissed Miranda on each side of her face.

but Miranda didn't air kiss Andrea . she kissed her on each side of her face.

When Andy stepped back she was blushing .

Miranda smiled.

" so what brings you to New York your grace ?'

Andy stood up straight. "my mother Has some business she needs to take care of and she thought it was a good time for me to travel to the us".

Miranda stepped back and looked Andy up and down and said.

"yes it is."

Nigel decided it was time to snoop . he knew Miranda wouldn't."so Queen Andrea are you seeing anyone. are is the a king somewhere out there? "

Andy answered before she had time to think.

" no. there is no king and certainly no man for me out their."

Miranda turned and looked at Andrea she turned her head and said.

"I find that hard to believe a beautiful queen without a king."

Andy blushed and wished she could hide.

" well I don't want a king but maybe I will find my queen ."

Andy finished with a smirk .

she could see the very light blush working it way across Miranda face.

Nigel thought to himself those two are going to be in so much trouble.

Nigel could almost see the royal wedding.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, but I am borrowing them. I promise to put them back when I am done. They will be unharmed, and they will have had fun.

Fandom: DWP

Rating: R

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Let the games begin<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella and Alexandra stood off to the side and watched Andrea with Miranda and her Friends. they were glad that it was working .she had been sulking for far to long.<p>

" mother. do you think we are doing the right thing?

" what do you mean dear? "Isabella ask.

"well mother we haven't told her the real reason why we our here."

" Andrea will find out , I am sure Miranda will tell her soon. "

"mother . I am not talking about that."

" well the other matter is being taken care of as we speak so don't worry."

" I just wish we hadn't pulled her from Paris."

" we didn't have a choice. the kingdom was in trouble . I wouldn't let that man take what has been in our family for generation's"

'yes. you our right. "

" so I think it time to meet her friend's don't you think so ?'

" yes I agree." Alexandra said.

* * *

><p>xoxoxoox<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda turned and saw Andrea's mother and grandmother coming toward them. she bowed to them .<p>

"good evening your grace's ."

" good evening Miranda .I have told you before that you don't have to bow before my daughter or self ."

Andy turned toward her grandmother.

"you know Miranda? "

"yes darling. we meet in Paris two years ago. at a fashion show. one does not miss a chance to meet the Queen of fashion."

Andy just shook her head it didn't surprise her that her grandmother had meet Miranda. she had heard her talk about Miranda everyday for last three year's.

Miranda looked at Andrea.

" I didn't know she was your grandmother .if I had I would have ask about you ."

Andy was shocked. why would Miranda ask about her at all.

that was something to think about.

Alexandra watched Andrea with Miranda.

she could see that Andrea still had feeling for Miranda. she watched Miranda actions toward her daughter. she smiled the next few weeks would be interesting.

Alexandra turned toward Miranda.

"Miranda, mother and I were wondering if you and your daughters would like to come and have dinner with us later this week?"

Miranda smiled .

" my daughters and I would love too . they have ask about Andrea through the years."

Andy turned and looked at Miranda.

Miranda smiled .

" you were the only one that they have ever ask about. it may be because of Harry Potter."

Andy smiled.

Isabella smiled and ask.

" why what is it about Harry potter?"

" well I gave Andrea the task of getting the newest book for my twins .after she walk up the stairs while I was having a argument with my now ex-husband."

Andy smiled.

" what Miranda isn't telling you is it was the unpublished book .so I couldn't just run down to the store and buy it."

"that is true."

Miranda smiled.

"I almost quit that day. but I remember the one person who could help. it took me two hours to get it copied and set and delivered to the girls who were on there way to there grandmothers. I had a third one set and had it ready for Miranda when she came back to the office that afternoon."

Alexandra looked at Andrea.

"why did you go up stairs? "

" well two little girls told me Emily did it all the time."

Miranda smiled .

"yes they can be little devils when they want to be."

Alexandra smiled and said.

" I remember someone else who could be a little devil too."

"mom ." Andy blushed.

they all laughed .

Miranda leaned in to Andrea and said .

"know wonder they like you."

Andy smiled and looked at Miranda.

"I guess so. great minds think a like".

"hmm that they do Andrea . "

* * *

><p>xoxooxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella cleared her throat.<p>

"Andrea why don't you introduce us to your friend's."

" I am sorry grandmother. "

she said with a blush on her face.

" this is Nigel Kipling editor in chief of men's runway."

" this is Emily Charlton she works with Miranda at runway. she was Miranda first assistant while I was at runway. she now works in the beauty department."

"well it nice to meet you all. we have heard a lot about you since Andrea had to leave runway."

Emily looked at Andy .

" why did you leave?"

" well that's along story . I would rather wait until we can speak in private."

Isabella smiled.

" yes it would be for the best to wait. it not something we would want the press to get a hold of. "

Miranda looked at Andrea.

" yes we can talk about it when I come to dinner . I know Caroline and Cassidy will enjoy getting to see Andrea again and meeting you both."

Isabella looked at Andrea.

"why don't you have Emily and Nigel join us ? I am sure they would love a tour of the embassy."

Andrea smiled and thought. "oh fuck. this is going to be one hell of a dinner."

"sure that sounds like a good plan."

Miranda smiled she would wait until they had dinner to tell Andrea about the photo shoot and that they were planning to do while she was in town.

she wanted to talk to her but she could wait.

she would find away to get her alone. she knew the twins would love to see her. Both twins had be come upset with her when they thought that she had fired Andrea. she would never have fired Andrea. she had done what no one else had ever done and that was know what she wanted before she did .

she missed that.

she sighed she had to finish working the room. she wanted to stay close to Andrea but she knew it was better to put some distance for the moment. at least she knew that she would have Andrea back in her life for the time being and if she played her cards right a lot longer. she smiled and excused her self from the group to finish her rounds. she had promised her girls she would be home before they went to bed.

Andy stood with her friends after Miranda left to finish working the room . She sighed if she thought tonight was going to be hard . then the dinner was going to be hell. she could tell Miranda was up to something she hadn't figured it out yet .

Alexandra stood and listen to Andy and watch the man that she was going to destroy work his way over to them she had to smile Irv doesn't have any idea that in a week he was going to out of a job .

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
